broken angel
by sukidesuuu
Summary: ia cantik dan tak bersayap namun aku menyebutnya sebagai malaikat. for s-savers contest; banjir tomatceri 2016.


**broken angel.**

written by sukidesuuu.

disclaimer © masashi kishimoto. tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan dan pempublikasian fanfiksi ini.

m-rated.

sasuke's point of view. darkfict. sasusaku for alternate universe. prompt number #65. for s-savers contest; banjir tomatceri 2016.

.

.

 _Ia cantik dan tak bersayap. Namun aku menyebutnya sebagai malaikat._

.

.

 _Pernah berpikir ingin menghilang?_

Aku terus merapal pertanyaan yang sama. Oh, ini cuma karena hujan di penghujung bulan September. Ketika aku ditimpa ratusan—bahkan bisa jadi ribuan—likuid dan ia di sana. Dengan payung hitam dan hijau matanya yang mengkilap.

Aku tahu ia mengulas senyum.

Kemudian, tertawa. Begitu ringan dan lepas.

Aku merasa basah namun aku bergeming. Ada cahaya yang muncul tanpa sebab. Padahal, ia tidak melebarkan sayap karena ia tidak punya. Karena ia cantik. Dan nampak berkilau di antara langit pekat yang tengah berkabung.

 _Karena kupikir Haruno Sakura adalah malaikat._

Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak pernah bercanda soal ini. Ia menunjukkan sihir meski ia bukan penyihir. Tidak ada rapalan mantra namun ia mampu membuat gejolak di dada. Karena kupikir matanya melihatku.

Dan aku merasa ia memang diciptakan untukku.

"Pernah berpikir ingin menghilang?"

Ia bertanya tepat dengan mata yang berkilat nyala dan kurva bibir yang dilengkung. Aku mengukir senyum; kecil.

"Pernah."

.

Mungkin aku melihat dunia sebagai gulita sebelum aku bertemu dengannya. Kemudian, satu warna disusul warna-warna lain menyebar secara cepat. Ia mengubah duniaku. Dari ekor mata yang sengaja dituju padanya. Dari langkah kaki yang diam-diam mengekor tanpa sepengetahuannya. Katakan jika aku penguntit, tentu aku mengakuinya.

Dan ia tertawa.

Ketika matanya menemukanku membuang pandang malu-malu. Karena ia cantik, dan ia adalah malaikat walau tidak bersayap.

"Kamu seperti malaikat." Aku spontan menggumam.

Ia mendekatkan wajah. Kedua alisnya agak bertaut. "Kamu bicara sesuatu?"

Aku terlonjak dan kembali membuang arah wajah.

Ia malah tertawa; lepas seperti biasa.

Aku selalu menyimpan tanya, namun tidak pernah terpikir untuk membagi. _Mengapa kamu selalu tertawa?_ Dan aku tidak akan pernah menemui jawabannya. Sebab, di antara tawa yang sering ia tunjukkan, aku tahu cahaya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyala.

Ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya berlari, aku merasa degup jantungku bekerja secara cepat. Di atas lantai empat, tanpa pembatas, aku seperti melihat sayapnya terkepak meski ia tidak punya. _Apa kamu bisa terbang?_

"Haruno!" aku berteriak.

Nyaris di tepi, langkah terhenti. Dan matanya melihatku. Ludahku terteguk, aku membuang pandang. Ia mendekat. Dan deru napas sengaja diendus di sisi wajahku. Aku merasa panas. Oh sial! Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa serba salah.

"Apa?"

Aku menoleh dan ia malah memundurkan wajah.

Padahal, aku ingin menciumnya. Sial.

Karena aku menyukainya.

Ia tertawa.

 _Apa yang kamu tertawakan?_

Ah, mungkin bisa jadi rona wajahku. Mungkin ekspresiku berubah jadi lucu? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan aku malah membisu.

"Aku ingin menghilang." Katanya kemudian.

Dan tawanya tertelan. Matanya redup namun binarannya tidak pernah hilang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Apa kamu masih ingin menghilang?" ia bertanya lagi.

Aku tidak tahu.

Tanyanya justru menimbulkan sebuah pretensi asing di kepalaku. Kemudian, memoriku seperti disihir untuk merapal tanya yang sama tanpa pernah tahu kapan akan terhenti. Aku tidak yakin jika aku masih akan memikirkannya.

Karena ia adalah satu-satunya makhluk paling indah di bumi.

Karena mungkin saja ketika aku hilang, aku tidak dapat lagi menemui.

Dan ia tertawa lagi.

Aku semakin membisu.

.

"Kupikir Haruno berbahaya karena terlalu bersinar."

Selalu hal serupa yang mampir di telinga. Aku merasa tidak mau dengar. Katakan aku tuli dan aku tidak peduli. Bagiku dia masih malaikat. Karena dia cantik dan berkilau. Dan lebih berbeda.

Ia punya dunia yang bisa dipijak dengan kedua pasang kakinya. Karena dia berani.

"Akan ada pesta pukul tujuh pada hari sabtu nanti. Mau ikut?" ia mengundangku dan aku seperti bermimpi.

Aku tidak pernah terpikir ia akan mengajakku pergi. Ke suatu tempat; di dunia yang ia pijak. Ia memiliki dunia yang lebih luas dari milikku. Aku tidak juga pernah terpikir untuk menyetujui meski aku mengingkari.

"Aku akan datang."

Kemudian, ia tertawa.

Sial. Aku mulai merasa ia bergurau.

Tapi, tidak. Sabtu pukul tujuh, ia menunggu, Di bawah tiang lampu, helai merah mudanya berkibaran. Agak panjang melebihi bahu sedikit. Bibirnya merah menyala dengan _dress_ yang hanya mencapai atas lutut. _Heels_ -nya lumayan tinggi. Aku berdiri menghadapnya dengan jarak yang cukup _lowong_.

"Kamu terlambat sepuluh menit." Katanya.

"Maaf," aku agak bersalah.

Ia mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Dan aku mengikuti. Aku tidak akan susah untuk bertanya atau menyejajarkan langkah kakiku di sisinya. Jarak langkah kami lumayan jauh untuk ukuran orang yang pergi bersama.

Aku melihatnya masuk ke sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah terpikir seseorang seperti dirinya bisa masuk ke sana. Kelab malam. Usia kami masih di bawah tapi ia bisa masuk tanpa larangan. Aku ikut masuk pada akhirnya. Dan diizinkan.

Kemudian, ia ditelan keramaian.

"Haruno…" aku merapal namanya.

Mencarinya di tengah hingar bingar musik yang memekakkan telinga. Di tengah sorot lampu warna warni yang mampu memusingkan kepala. Aku merasa ditelan oleh bau alkohol yang bersarang. Lekuk tubuh yang asik bergoyang, aku terombang-ambing. Di antaranya.

Mataku masih sibuk. Atensi yang masih dilempar ke setiap tempat. Aku tidak menemukannya.

"Haruno…," aku masih merapal namanya.

Kemudian, ketika sorot mataku tergerak lagi, aku menemukannya.

"Haruno!" aku agak teriak memanggilnya dengan langkah kaki yang terburu. Aku harus segera menghampirinya.

Tapi, tidak. Aku merasa aneh. Kedua lenganku seperti ditarik. Secara paksa, oleh orang asing. Badan yang tegap dan usia yang jauh lebih matang. Sialnya, seseorang yang lain meraup wajahku. Menenggukkan minuman secara paksa ke dalam mulutku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kemudian, aku terbatuk. Rasanya tidak enak.

Aku masih melakukan perlawanan. Namun, tidak pernah berhasil. Kepalaku justru mendadak pusing. Beberapa orang malah menertawaiku. Aku tidak begitu mengenal mereka.

"Ha-Haruno!" Aku masih berusaha memanggil namanya.

Ia tidak mendengarku. Tubuhnya asik bergerak mengikuti irama musik. Di bawah sorot lampu, wajahnya semakin terlihat cantik. Berkilau. Ia seperti pemeran utama di atas panggung. Seperti malaikat yang tanpa sengaja diturunkan ke bumi. Aku semakin menyukainya.

Dan kemudian, mata kami bertemu. Klorofilnya berkilat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Tapi, ia kembali melempar pandang, mengabaikanku.

Sial.

Kemudian, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Karena sebuah pukulan mendadak bersarang di wajahku.

.

 _Duniaku berubah._

Satu persatu warna di kehidupanku menghilang. Aku ditelan dalam pusaran. Hitam. Gelap. Kelam. Semuanya seperti memuakkan. Lubang di mana seseorang jatuh semakin dalam, aku tidak lagi menemukan permukaan.

Satu-satunya hal paling indah yang bisa kutemui hanyalah; suara tawanya.

Yang menyenangkan.

Dan memuakkan.

Aku terkurung dalam hal yang paling menjijikkan.

Malam-malamku terasa panjang. Aku tidak bisa terpejam. Cuma meracau dan mengurung diri sepanjang hari. Aku sudah hancur seperti puing-puing kaca yang berserakkan. Seperti pecahan vas bunga dan pigura yang berhamburan. Aku lebih rendah dari kotoran.

Aku mendengar suara tawanya lagi.

Aku sangat muak.

Dan lebih keras lagi.

Aku berteriak.

.

"Kamu pikir Haruno menyukaimu? Kamu bermimpi, _Ne?"_

Aku ditertawai tapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku kembali ke rutinitas biasa, tapi tidak lagi menikmati. Aku merasa hampa. Cuma seonggok raga tanpa jiwa. Menolak bicara. Menolak untuk mengarahkan atensi. Apalagi padanya. Malaikat tak bersayap.

 _Haruno … Sakura?_

Aku tidak peduli.

 _Aku ingin menghilang._

Perkataannya serupa mantra. Ajaibnya, aku berlari. Ada ribuan foto menjijikkan yang berserakan di lantai. Dari pakaian yang dilucuti dan tubuh yang ditunggangi. Mulut yang disumpal dan wajah-wajah pria hidung belang yang penuh gairah, meniduri jenisnya yang serupa dan lebih muda.

Aku ingin muntah.

Dan … mati.

Satu persatu anak tangga kuinjaki. Menghabiskan sisa waktu untuk berlari dari kehidupan yang pahit. Beruntungnya, aku ditelan oleh suasana koridor yang lengang. Aku sampai. Dan menemukannya. Berdiri di tepi, pada lantai empat. Merentangkan tangan. Kupikir, apa ia akan terbang?

Aku mengepalkan tangan.

"Aku menunggumu." Katanya ringan. Ekor matanya menatapku dan bibirnya mengulas senyum manis seperti biasa.

Ia masih terlihat cantik. Dan bersinar. Dan masih seperti malaikat.

Sial, jantungku berdegup namun aku sesak.

Ia memutuskan mundur dan mendekat padaku. Ia berdiri di hadapan dan aku cuma menatap tanpa harapan. _Kamu … masih cantik._

"Uchiha-kun, apa kamu menikmatinya? Semua kesenangan yang kuberikan?"

Ia bertanya dengan hijau matanya yang berbinar. Aku terdiam namun dari ujung kepala hingga kakiku, aku merasa mendidih.

Ia tertawa.

Lepas.

Dan bebas.

Aku muak.

Kedua tanganku terulur, meraih lehernya. Ia masih tertawa dan tanganku menekan dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku mencekiknya. Dan tawanya redup. Terganti dengan suara sesak dan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ke … napa?" tanyanya terpatah.

Aku tidak berekspresi namun tekanan tanganku semakin kuat. Ia tidak lagi bertenaga namun napasnya masih ada. Air mata menetes di sudut matanya.

Aku sesak dan melonggarkan cekikan.

"Aku mencintaimu," akuku.

Ia terduduk dan menunduk. Aku menarik tanganku dan mengepalkan kuat-kuat di sisi tubuhku.

"Apa kamu masih ingin menghilang?" suaraku agak parau.

Ia mengumpulkan napasnya yang nyaris hilang. Wajah didongak dan kesedihan tertera di rautnya. Mata kami bertemu lagi.

"Aku kesepian," ungkapnya. Ia berdiri dan air mata meleleh lagi di sudut matanya. "Ayahku menikah lagi dan ibuku menjualku."

Punggung tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus air matanya dan bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Tipis. "Aku ingin bahagia."

 _Ia masih terlihat bersinar. Apa karena dia memang malaikat?_

"Dan aku menemukannya ketika kamu melihatku. Ketika matamu selalu tertuju padaku. Ketika kamu tersenyum padaku."

Apa dia berbohong? Aku masih tidak berekspresi.

"Tapi, kenyataan tidak pernah indah. Aku punya dua dunia yang harus kutapaki. Satu dunia impianku dan satu realita yang menyedihkan. Aku memang harus membagi diriku untuk keduanya benar?"

Matanya menyalurkan sesuatu yang lain. Ini kali pertama aku menemukannya. Menemukan sengatan yang menyenangkan dan memabukkan. Aku haus akan perasaan ini.

"Aku memilih jiwaku untuk tinggal di dunia impianku." Ia mendekatkan wajah. Aku tidak tergerak.

Dan bibir kami bertemu.

Ia menciumku.

"Aku mencintaimu," katanya. Mata kami masih bertemu.

Aku mendorong pundaknya.

Dan ia tertawa lagi.

Sangat lepas.

Ia mempermainkanku.

"Sekarang, kita sama. Sama-sama lebih rendah dari kotoran. Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" Ia masih tertawa. Kencang dan lepas.

Dan memekkan telingaku.

Aku masih diam. Kemudian, ikut tertawa. Tidak keras tapi cukup lepas.

 _Ia masih malaikat_. Aku melihat sayapnya terkepak meski hanya sebelah, padahal ia tidak punya. Dan ia terlalu bersinar, menyilaukan.

 _Karena ia cantik. Dan ia malaikat._

Aku kembali mencekiknya keras. Kali ini tanpa keraguan.

 _Aku menyukainya._

Tawanya hilang dan dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan.

 _Aku mencintainya._

Ia sesak. Dan napasnya sekarat.

 _Aku menertawainya._

Mata hijaunya kini bulat, dan menatapku. Walau, napasnya sudah tidak ada.

Ia mati.

 _Aku membunuhnya._

Tawaku terhenti. Tubuhnya kubaringkan di lantai. Aku menatapnya dan air mataku tumpah. Kudekatkan wajahnya. Aku menciumnya. Untuk terakhir kali. Aku menangis.

"Kamu seperti malaikat, dan aku mencintaimu."

Aku tersenyum. Dan air mata masih menetes dari sudutnya.

Kemudian, aku melihatnya. Di tepi, tengah merentangkan sayap. Kupikir ia ingin terbang. Tapi tidak, ia justru mengulurkan tangan.

" _Apa kamu ingin menghilang?"_

Aku merapal pertanyaan yang sama. Kemudian, terpana akan suara sayupnya.

 _Kamu masih cantik dan kali ini bersayap._

Tanpa ragu aku melangkah. Meraih uluran tangan. Ia mengajakku terbang dan aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

" _Aku mencintaimu,"_ aku berbisik sembari menatapnya yang terbaring di lantai.

Kemudian, ia mengepakkan sayap. Dan duniaku berubah dalam sekejap.

 _Karena ia cantik dan tak bersayap. Namun aku menyebutnya sebagai malaikat._

.

.

 **[broken angel/selesai.]**

.

 **Story Only: 1735 words.**

Nekat pingin ikutan btc tahun ini dan terciptalah fict yang aneh macem ini. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati meski sudah lama tidak menulis. Segala saran dan kritik apapun akan sangat dihargai. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir X')

Selamat bulan sasusaku! XD


End file.
